la réunion des 5 éléments
by Tsumenookamiryu
Summary: Les cinq nations sont en guerre dans quelques jours aura lieu la réunion des nations. c'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic de Yuyu Hakusho La réunion des cinq éléments Prologue : 

Les cinq nations sont en guerre dans quelques jours aura lieu la réunion des nations.

Tous les rois et héritiers du trône de chaque nation doivent tous les 1000 ans se réunir au milieu du continent.

Mais la nation du feu refuse d'y participer.

Le flux du mana risque d'être rompu et de faire disparaître toutes les nations.

Les princes de la nation de la terre, de l'esprit, de l'air, et de l'eau se mettent en route vers le pays Volcania là où la nation du feu règne en maître absolu pour la convaincre de se joindre à la réunion.

**Légende :**

_Note : je ne veux pas qu'on se perde dans mon histoire à cause des noms des pays, alors je vais mettre ci-dessous les noms des pays et a quelle nation sa_ _appartient. Et si vous voulez que je mette d'autre précision dite le moi._

Atteka : la nation de l'air

Espériat : la nation de l'esprit

Hylia : la nation de l'eau

Tyloria : la nation de la terre

Volcania : la nation du feu


	2. Le départ

**La réunion des cinq éléments**

Chapitre 1

"La nation de l'esprit : Espériat"

Un jeune homme vêtu d'une toge blanche, les cheveux blancs et courts, les traits du visage étaient fins et délicats, courrait dans les longs couloirs du palais du roi Raizen. Avec un parchemin en main.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de la salle du trône, il frappa trois coups à la porte que résonnèrent dans les longs couloirs. La grande porte massive s'ouvra laissant place à une grande salle où dans le fond se tenait le roi avec ses sénateurs qui discutaient de politique. Les sénateurs ayant entendu qu'on ouvrait la porte se retournèrent pour laisser place au jeune homme.

le jeune homme : Votre majesté, j'ai un message de la nation du feu disant qu'ils ne viendront pas à la réunions des cinq éléments.

Conservato : Comment ? N'importe quoi ! Ils ne peuvent pas refuser ! Tu mens !

le jeune homme : Non seigneur Conservato je vous assure, j'ai le message en main, il est signé du sceau de la nation du feu.

Conservato : Imposibleeeeu ! C'est…

Raizen : Fermes-là Conservato tu soûles ! Vérifie le sceau pour voir si c'est un faux avant de dire n'importe quoi.

Conservato : Eux… oui seigneur Raizen.

Le sénateur s'empressa de prendre le parchemin et de le lire.

Conservato : Mais ils sont fous ! Ils sont stupides ou quoi ! Tenez, lisez seigneur Raizen.

Raizen prit le parchemin et le lit attentivement. Après quelques minutes d'attention il regarda autour de lui.

Raizen : Amenez-moi mon fils ! Qu'il soit en entraînement ou pas. Amenez-le immédiatement !

le jeune homme : Oui seigneur Raizen.

Et le jeune homme se précipita vers le dojo.

Dans le dojo de maître Genkai, le jeune prince s'entraînait à concentrer toute son énergie vitale dans son doigt. Il faisait le poirier en se tenant sur l'index de sa main droite.

Genkai : C'est très bien Yusuke maintenant tu vas rester comme cela pendant six heures, et encore je suis gentille.

Yusuke : Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu veux me tuer la vieille ou quoi ! Soit j'ai déjà fait ces exercices mais tout de même. Ch'uis naze moi, ça fait quinze jours que je m'entraîne sans dormir là, ça va non ?

Genkai : Cela ne fait pas quinze jours mais un mois et puis tu as encore de l'énergie alors j'arrêterai quand tu serras au bord du gouffre.

Yusuke : J'en suis sûr maintenant, tu veux me tuer car tu me détestes hein ?

Genkai : Pff ! N'importe quoi.

le jeune homme à la toge blanche entra précipitamment dans le dojo effrayant au passage Yusuke qui en tomba sur le sol.

Yusuke : Eh Yuki ! Ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi !

Yuki : Désolé seigneur Urameshi mais votre père le seigneur Raizen veut vous voir.

Yusuke : Si c'est pour me dire que je ferais mieux de me consacrer aux devoirs plutôt qu'aux arts martiaux de l'esprit il peut toujours attendre !

Yuki : Non seigneur, il s'agit de la nation du feu.

Yusuke :Génial il ne manque plus que ça, bon à toute la vieille je vais voir « papa ».

le jeune prince et Yuki s'en allèrent en courrant laissant Genkai seule dans son dojo.

Genkai : _« Enfin seule, pouah ! Yusuke est peut être un excellent élève mais il est casse pied quand il est fatigué, bon allons prendre un bon thé maintenant. »_

Arrivé devant la grande porte Yuki tapa une nouvelle fois à la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant le brouhaha des sénateurs retentir dans tout le couloir. Yusuke avança, quand son père le remarqua, il claqua du doigt et les sénateurs se turent tous en même temps.

Raizen : Te voilà enfin mon fils. Approche !

Yusuke s'exécuta sans un mot malgré ses jambes qui flanchaient à cause de son entraînement, il arriva enfin devant son père.

Raizen :Tiens ! Lis ceci !

Yusuke :Ils sont fous, ils ne veulent pas aller à la réunion ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils leur prend à ses imbéciles du feu ?

Raizen :Je ne sais mais, je compte sur toi pour le découvrir.

Yusuke : NANI ! Attends tu veux que j'ailles en Volcania mais t'es fous !

Raizen : Non mon fils, je ne suis pas fous. Si un jour tu veux me succéder, il faut que tu apprennes à agir en adulte responsable. Sur ce tu partiras demain à l'aube, et il n'y a pas de mais c'est un ordre.

Yusuke vexé partit dans sa chambre s'enfermer. Laissant aux conservateurs tout le loisirs de créer une migraine atroce à Raizen et à Yuki avec leurs phrases stupides. Une fois dans sa chambre Yusuke ferma les rideaux et s'allongea sur le lit qui était assez grand pour contenir cinq personnes aux mois. Il repensa à ce que Raizen lui à dit et finit par s'endormir.

"La nation du feu : Volcania" 

Une silhouette sombre était confortablement installée dans son trône et regardait dans sa coupe d'or incrusté de rubis et d'onyx, le vin qui lui reflétait tout ce qui se passait dans Espériat. La personne sombre claqua du doigt et un étrange personnage vêtu d'une cape rouge et d'une tenue noire se présenta. Puis une voix robotique et féminine à la fois résonna dans la pièce.

Sombre personnage : Va donner ce message à mon fils !

Etrange personne : Bien votre majesté.

L'étrange personnage prit le message et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair à l'autre bout du palais. Arrivé devant une porte colossale taillée dans l'onyx, sur laquelle deux dragons aux yeux de rubis le défiant de leur regard de feu, il frappa. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le personnage entra à l'intérieur. Il faisait noir. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Malgré l'obscurité on voyait clairement au milieu de la salle qu'il y avait un lit aussi colossal que la porte d'entrée pouvant contenir au moins huit personnes sans se serrait. Au milieu du lit se tenait une personne aux yeux rouge flamboyants que perçaient l'obscurité et des cheveux noir hérissé. Il portait un kimono féminin rouge sang échancré au niveau des épaules, son obi d'un noir abyssal était orné de dragons dorés. La personne sur le lit prit la parole d'une voix grave et douce.

La personne sur le lit : Que veux tu ?

Etrange personnage :Un message de votre mère.

L'étrange personnage tendit le message à la personne étendue sur le lit. Il lut le bout de papier attentivement et déclara.

La personne sur le lit : Tiens ! Le beau prince d'Espériat va quitter son petit château tout ça pour nous convaincre. On va bien s'amuser.

Puis il s'adressa à l'étrange personnage qui lui avait donné le message.

La personne sur le lit : Zeru va prévenir Shigure qui va y avoir un invité d'honneur dans quelques temps. Qu'il se tienne prés à l'accueillir.

Zeru : Bien seigneur.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

"La nation de l'esprit : Espériat" 

Le soleil se levait quand une jeune servante entra dans la chambre du prince et se dirigea vers le grand lit. Une fois assise prés de l'endormi elle commença à le secouer doucement.

Servante : Prince, réveillez-vous !

Aucune réponse.

Servante : Prince, il est temps de se lever, allez ! Debout !

Yusuke : Mais bon sang ! Je ne peux jamais dormir en paix !

Servante : C'est votre père qui m'a demandé de vous éveiller.

Yusuke : Lui aussi il me soûle.

Après s'être étiré comme un félin, il se leva et prit le petit déjeuner que les servantes lui apportait. Après s'être gavé de sushi, son met favori, il alla dans l'armoire et commença à fouiller, il y prit un pantalon blanc et un haut blanc avec une ceinture noir. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le cuisinier lui avait préparer des vivres pour plusieurs jours selon les ordres du roi, il les prit et sortit du château ; arrivé devant le portail une personne l'interpella. C'était une belle jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bruns, retenus par un ruban écarlate et ses yeux d'ébène le fixait longuement. Elle était vêtue d'une longue toge blanche aux broderies dorées qui reflétaient les premiers rayons du soleil.

Jeune fille : Yusuke attend !

Yusuke : Keiko ?

Keiko : Alors c'est vrai ? Tu t'en vas en Volcania ?

Yusuke : Euh… oui c'est mon père qui m'oblige à y aller.

Keiko : Tiens, prends cela ! c'est une dague de cristal je te l'offre chaque fois que tu la touchera, que tu la regarderas, tu sauras que je suis à tes cotés, et je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

Yusuke : Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour penser à toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas Keiko je ne t'oublierais pas. Comment je pourrais oublier ma petite sœur.

Keiko : Oui tu as raison. Ganbatte Yusuke !

Yusuke : Arigato Keiko !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignait, son coeur se serra. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner sur son château, pensant à tout l'amour qu'il laissait derrière ses lourdes portes, son père si cruel parfois. Il s'enfuit en courant vers Volcania.


End file.
